


I Can't Choose You

by YourRegina4Ever



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, brief mention of swan fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 00:24:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11301927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourRegina4Ever/pseuds/YourRegina4Ever
Summary: [One Shot] This time it’s Emma who’s the one to lie about her feelings, not Regina.





	I Can't Choose You

**Author's Note:**

> Good news! I am cleaning out my computer and finding all these works I haven’t posted. This story was written back in 2014-2015. There are several fics out there that have Regina doubting her feelings for Emma. I wanted to write one where, it was Emma who doubted or was scared of her feelings for Regina. This is written in Emma’s POV.

She looks at me with tears starting to form in her eyes as she asks me, "Tell me I mean nothing to you. That I was only a good fuck every time you beckoned me towards you. That I was only meant to be the warmth that graced your bed. Tell me. Tell me you didn't fall in love with me."

I look around at anywhere but those eyes. I see all eyes in the diner are on us, and that's when, for the first time since I met her, I do the cowardly thing and lie to her face. 

"No. I can't tell you any of those things because I never felt the same way. I never fell in love with you or even thought of the idea of us being together. I have my son and my fiancé. I don't need you anymore. You should've seen this happening. Even you can't be that stupid. You were a means to an end. Don't you get it? I made you fall in love with me. I made you drop your guards and defenses for me. It's only a small payback for what you did to everyone here. Besides, weren't you the one who said 'Evil Queens don't get happy endings?'

I must've been so convincing that she left in a cloud of purple smoke, leaving me to hear her anguish filled cries. 

Snow comes to me and so does Ruby. Kathryn slaps me before leaving to go after Regina. 

"Oh Emma! I knew you couldn't love her!" My mother grins at me and slowly people start turning around and discussing what they had originally been doing before this scene had happened.

I look up and see Ruby shaking her head in disapproval before she goes back and resumes serving and writing down orders. 

Later that night, after I had given in to Neal, I got out of bed leaving him alone. I wanted to see the woman I love one last time before we left for New York. Not wanting to linger in my thoughts, I decide to drive over to the mansion.

I pull up and notice a light turned on coming from her bedroom window. What was I supposed to tell her? That I was scared? Terrified of what would have happened if I had returned her feelings?

I had fallen in love with her long before she came to terms that she could even fall in love with me. But every time I would try to say those three words aloud, I would clear my throat. I had just gotten my parents back in my life, as well as my son who just happens to love his father. I can’t stay here in this town. I don’t want to be anyone’s savior. And if that means pretending to love a man I no longer have any love for, then so be it. 

I look back at the window one more time before leaving her. Maybe in the next life, should my soul be courageous, I will gladly be with her, circumstances be damned.


End file.
